


Date Night

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa Nora, Futa Ruby, Lesbian Kissing, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Most people have a pretty consistent definition of what a date entails, Nora Valkyrie however was now like most people.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie
Kudos: 11





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A request made by someone on discord (One_Happy_Tanker#2513) if a request happens to jive with me then I'll be happy to do it like this one.

It wasn’t like looking at the clock on her scroll as she pulled it from her pocket for the 10th time was going to give her the answers she was looking for, and yet here Ruby was looking down at the clock on her opened scroll that had indicated another 5 minutes had passed with her sitting alone in her room. Another 5 minutes of waiting for any of the other women that Nora said she would be inviting to what she declared to be, “girls movie night”. The idea was exciting for Ruby, but after 10 minutes of no show from any of her other teammates save for the sight of Nora entering the room all by herself, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a shiver run up her spine at the prospect of blindly sprinting right into a eccentric Valkyrien plan cooked up by her orange-haired friend. A concern that Nora was able to pick up based on the expression on Ruby’s face right now as walked over to the bed Ruby was sitting on with the tv remote in her hand.

“Oh what’s with the fussy face now Miss fussy britches?” Nora said as she plopped down right next to Ruby, making sure to leave a dangerously miniscule amount of space between their thighs as she did. “There’s nothing obscene going on here, just two hot chicks on a date enjoying a movie together. Nothing wrong with that right?” Ruby’s concern was far from being consolidated at the beginning of Nora’s words, the revelation that this was meant to be a date between the two of them provide no assistance in assuring her nerves either. Ruby’s eyes went wide as a bright red blush radiated brightly on her face in response to the hammer-wielder’s words.

“A date!? But I...you...why…” Completely caught off guard by Nora’s bold statement, Ruby could only stammer out her initial words as she struggled to string them together in a coherent manner. “When did we...what happened to everyone else you invited?” Nora had been flipping through the channels after turning the television on in the midst of Ruby’s flustered episode so she didn’t initially answer the flustered silver-eyed woman’s question. Once she found the channel she was looking for however, she set aside the controller and gave the blushing scythe-wielder a sultry stare as her eyes focused on Ruby’s blushing face. A stare which only helped to intensify the blush on Ruby’s face.

“Ehh, decided a date between us would be more fun than with the rest of the girls, so while Yang and everyone else are busy getting their club on…” Nora paused her sentence as slipped her hand under Ruby’s skirt so that she could find the exposed flesh of her thighs and have her hand rest gently on it, an action which coaxed out a startled squeal from Ruby’s mouth while she began to pitch a tent under her skirt. Revealing her decision to forgo any undergarments currently. Thankfully Nora opted to not mention it despite her clear notice of the raised spot under Ruby’s skirt, instead Nora leaned in close to Ruby’s ear so that her hushed words could creep directly into Ruby’s ear while her breath bared down on the 20 year old woman’s ear. Causing Ruby to begin squirming in place as her erection only continued to grow in conjecture to Nora’s own penis.

“We can better enjoy ourselves without any interference, it’s been way too long since we’ve last had any alone time hasn’t it?” Ruby could catch the sounds of whatever action movie that Nora had put on for the two of them, but it all blended together in a mix of unintelligible noise thanks to her focus on the orange hair woman running her hand up and down on her bare thigh as she continued to whisper into Ruby’s ear while her own hot breath continued to further excite the now whimpering silver-eyed woman. The events of their last, “date”, as Nora had opted to label the fierce session of fucking they shared while they were on lookout during their trek to Mistral. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to pay you back for that dicking you gave me, there’s no better time than the present right?” Nora punctuated her question by giving Ruby’s ear lobe a sharp bite that only lasted a few seconds after she was finished speaking. Ruby’s eyes had been shut tight during Nora’s hushed sentence, but the bite Nora gave her spurred Ruby’s eyelids to fly open as she let out a sharp cry of pain that was mixed with a layer of arousal as well. It was after this that Ruby whipped her head towards the face which was hovering a few inches from her own so that Ruby could capture Nora’s lips in a passionate kiss while she reached over with her left hand and threw up Nora’s skirt so that she could grab at the base of the hammer-wielder’s cock. Prompting Nora to let out a lustful moan into their kiss as Ruby began moving her hand up and down the shaft of Nora’s cock while she gripped it loosely. 

Nora responded by rolling Ruby’s skirt up so that her erect dick was exposed to the outside world, a state she exploited by reaching for it with both of her hands so that her left hand could grab the base of Ruby’s cock while she placed her right on top of the head of Ruby’s dick so that she could move the palm of her hand in a circular pattern on top of it while her left hand jerked Ruby’s dick off. 

“Guess I don’t have to ask if you're okay with this huh?” Nora asked once she broke the brief passionate kiss apart so she was free to speak. Ruby was quick however to reinitiate the kiss as she pressed her lips against the orange-haired woman’s own lips once again. Their kiss this time lasted for a longer period as they both kept their eyes closed while either woman revealed the passion of their kiss as they continued to pleasure the other’s cock. Letting the sounds of their moans mix with the sounds emanating from the television to the right of them. Ruby’s hand moved up and down in a slow and steady rhythm as she focused on ensuring that she didn’t rush Nora to her orgasm to quickly so that she would fuck her longer. She did however use her free hand to undo her corset enough so that she could let her C-cup sized breast free, she then moved on to raise her lover’s shirt over the impressive D-cup breast that Nora barely kept contained behind the t-shirt she always wore. Nora on the other hand was ensuring she provided an absorbent amount of stimulation to Ruby’s dick by alternating her stroking speed between a fast tempo and then a more steady one that matched what Ruby was doing. Her other hand however continued to slowly tease the tip of Ruby’s penis as her pre-cum was smeared all over the palm of Nora’s hand as she continued to stimulate the sensitive head of Ruby’s penis. She wasn’t trying to get Ruby off any time soon, but that didn’t mean Nora wasn’t going to enjoy the sound of Ruby struggling to hold back the rapid influx of pleasure that was attempting to send her into an orgasmic fit. 

Nora’s brazen declaration of their date mixed with her lack of reluctance when the orange-haired woman propositioned sex to her helped Ruby to quickly forget the presence of the television that had been playing out of her line of sight, but after a while it soon became apparent to Ruby that Nora’s engagement in the kiss hadn’t maintained it’s previous intensity as when Ruby first initiated it. Ruby felt the source of this less than stellar kiss was fairly obvious after a second of thought, however Ruby still opted to investigate to see if her hunch was right by allowing one of her eyelids to open so that she could catch a glimpse of what Nora’s current focus was on, imagine her disappointment to find that the hammer-wielder appeared to be trying to peak around Ruby’s head so that Nora had a view of the current action playing out on the television she had turned on. It was with this knowledge that Ruby opted to pull away from the kiss so that she could better address the distracted woman while she gave Nora a jaded look and pulled her hand away from Nora’s twitching cock as it continued to leak pre-cum.

“Well I see someone wants to be a rude Riley right now don’t they?” Ruby asked, crossing her arms under her chest as she turned away from the shocked woman. Ruby’s sudden withdrawal took Nora by surprise to the point where she withdrew her hands from Ruby’s own twitching cock as she pulled back from her. Nora was quick however to try and win back Ruby’s favor...and her cock. Nora attempted this feat by pressing her exposed breast onto Ruby’s back while she placed her hands on her shoulder, she then nuzzled her left cheek against Ruby’s right one right before she began pleading with her.

“Oh come on now Rub Rub, you know I wasn’t trying to be rude to you.” Nora said, a plea which had yet to convince Ruby to address her, “Come on Ruby, I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I was just multitasking is all…” Nora took a pause in her sentence so that she could retract her right hand and reach it behind her and pull out a bottle of lube from who knows where. She then popped open the lid and waved the bottle within Ruby’s peripheral to better help sell her apolitical pitch.

“Come oooon now...I promise you won’t be able to tell the difference when I’m fucking your tight ass. You really wanna pass up the chance to let me stretch you little asshole with my thick cock?” It was at this point that Nora withdrew her other hand from Ruby’s shoulder so that she could start taping her cock against the side of Ruby’s ass. The brief seconds that Ruby took to consider Nora’s proposal gave the hammer-wielder a brief moment of worry, but Ruby let out an exhausted sigh as she readjusted herself on the bed so that she could bend over in front of Nora while she had her knees on the bed and her hands were spreading her own ass apart so that Nora had an easy access to Ruby’s asshole. Her ass now positioned directly in front of Nora and at her mercy. 

“You know you can really be the worst sometimes Nora Valkyrie.” A statement which Nora didn’t take to heart as she let out an excited giggle as she quickly prepared her cock by running the cool lubricant all over her cock before positioning herself behind Ruby so that her cock was in line with the silver-eyed huntress’s puckered asshole. 

The only warning Ruby got of her orange-haired friend’s imminent insertion had been an eager giggle that came out of Nora’s mouth as she started slapping her lubed up cock on Ruby’s lower cheeks. There was then a brief second of dead air between them were the only sound filling the room had been the main heroine of the movie playing claiming her eternal vengeance against some shadow organization, Ruby’s lustful cry of pleasure was quickly added to the mix as she felt Nora’s cock spread her asshole apart as she thrusted her hips forward and buried her cock all the way into Ruby’s asshole. Making sure that not an inch of her cock was left out of Ruby’s tight asshole.

“Goodness!! There’s that tightness that I had been thirsting for so badly.” Nora said as her own hands reached up to her breast so that she could start groping herself as she began roughly fucking her friend. Refusing to bother with any build up to the rough fucking that both women knew Ruby was in for, Nora knew Ruby loved to be fucked like a bitch in head and Ruby wasn’t ashamed to show off how much she loved Nora’s cock stretching her asshole apart while it also pumped an intense flow of pleasure through her body. In just a few seconds, Ruby was gasping and moaning in ecstasy as Nora continued to thrust her hips back and forward, making sure that Ruby got to enjoy every inch of her cock as she thrusted it inside her before withdrawing it in rapid succession. Nora also made sure to alternate between her thrusting speed every few seconds or so, ensuring that Ruby never got the chance to accustom herself to the intense fucking that Nora was delivering to her. Every time she inserted her dick however Nora made sure the impact of her hips colliding with Ruby’s ass was audible.

“Nora...Nora yes just like that!!” Ruby exclaimed, her left hand releasing her ass so that she could reach for her own cock and start stroking it furiously while Nora continued to fuck her. When it came to enjoying herself around people she trusted, Ruby had no qualms with forgoing any semblance of shame and ensuring that they knew exactly how much she enjoyed having her asshole fucked or her cock pleasured. She was quick to lose herself in her own personal haze of lust and was content with enjoying the influx of pleasure leading her to an explosive orgasm. The fact that Nora made good on her word and ensured that Ruby received the dicking that she wanted so badly while Nora enjoyed the splendid display of fighting choreography and gunplay that was currently playing out on the television. Nora’s kiss may have lacked the usual passion she usually carried out while she enjoyed the movie, but when it came to fucking like a mindless beast Nora appeared to posses to separate minds. A feat she was capable of demonstrating effortlessly as she continued to be engrossed in the movie she was watching while enjoying the fierce cry of pleasure that Ruby let out as she began coating the blanket below her with her own cum while her explosive orgasm rocketed through her body. Nora didn’t even need to have her eyes on the bellowing woman as she pulled her left hand from her breast and began slapping Ruby’s ass every time she pulled her hips back and left only the head of her penis inside Ruby’s asshole. Still fucking her with the same intensity she had before Ruby’s obvious orgasm.

“Cumming already huh? Well so long as you have enough gas left in your tank for your good buddy Nora you here?” Nora said, still keeping her eyes glued to the screen in front of her as she continued to fuck Ruby through her orgasm. It wasn’t until Nora was confidant that Ruby had finally finished coating the sheets below her with her cum that Nora finally eased up on her thrusting before finally withdrawing her entire dick from Ruby’s now gaping asshole, Ruby let out a squeak as she finally felt Nora’s cock exit her asshole and left her to lay limply on her bed as she worked to regain her composure while Nora got up from the bed. “You just take your time Ruby, when you're ready however…” Nora hooked her thumbs into the hem of her skirt so that she could pull it down as she bent over and wiggled her ass in front of Ruby’s face as the silver-eyed woman continued to pant with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “When you're ready for round two I expect you to make me cum as hard as you just did.” 

Nora knew that despite the explosive finish Ruby went through in conjecture to the continued influx of pleasure Nora gave her, Ruby wasn’t going to just leave her feeling unfulfilled with only the satisfaction of bringing her scythe-wielding friend to a mind shattering orgasm. This knowledge however didn’t prepare Nora for the sudden activation of Ruby’s semblance that propelled the woman whom Nora initially figured was in a mini comatose state that would have lasted for at least a few minutes or so. Just long enough for Nora to shake off the lustful high she was experiencing and to be able enjoy a few uninterrupted minutes of watch time, Ruby however had a different plan in mind as she boosted directly behind Nora and materialized out of her rose petal cloud with her cock already inside Nora’s tight asshole. Taking her by surprise and causing her to let out a similar cry of pleasure that Ruby had let out when Nora had initially inserted her entire cock into Ruby’s asshole. The sudden insertion was enough to coax out a long string of cum out of Nora’s penis that was dripped down towards the floor beneath them. 

“Well if that’s what you really want…” Ruby said as she grabbed both of Nora’s arms and held them to her side right before she began fucking her. Ensuring that she had Nora completely at her mercy while she rolled her hips forward and backwards, ramming her dick in at an angle that Ruby knew would send an intense shockwave of pleasure rippling through Nora’s body when her cock went over the spots which made Nora quake. Every impact that Ruby made moved the two of them forward a few inches and sent an intense shockwave of pleasure through Nora’s body which in turn coaxed out a lustful moan of pleasure from the unprepared woman. To further keep her off balance and incapable of getting used to Ruby’s cock, the silver-eyed woman made sure to mimic Nora’s erratic rhythm that she had used on her earlier. Making Nora’s knees buckle as she struggled to stand upright while still bent over in front of Ruby.

Nora’s cock continued to bounce up and down in rhythm with her breast as she continued to rock back and forward in conjecture to Ruby’s rhythm. The hammer-wielder was completely at Ruby’s mercy to the point where she didn’t attempt to try and catch a glimpse of the action that was playing out on the television screen to her right. She merely revealed in the intense waves of pleasure that continued to course through her body as Ruby continued to fuck her.

“Fuck yes!! Oh gods you’re doing a f-fantastic job Ruby!!” Nora exclaimed as she peered over her shoulder at the smug woman staring down at her as she continued to fuck her. “Fuck me...make me yours!!” Nora had yet to come down from the lustful high she got after revealing in the tight sensation of Ruby’s asshole clenching around her cock while she continued to fondle her own breast, so it was no surprise that she was easily brought to her own explosive orgasm that covered the floor of Ruby’s room with her cum thanks to her erect cock flopping up and down as Ruby continued to fuck her. Nora let out a lustful cry as her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling and her tongue lolled out of her mouth that managed to match Ruby’s own intense cry of pleasure as Ruby continued to fuck her through her current orgasm. The intense wave of pleasure coursing through her body as she continued to shoot rope after rope of cum all over the floor, colliding wonderfully with Ruby’s cock continuing to fuck her stretched out asshole. This carried on for a short while before Ruby finally ceased her intense fucking and withdrew her dick from Nora’s asshole before helping ease Nora to a clean spot on the floor so that the two of them could catch their breath together, a few strands of cum still being ejected from Nora’s dick as Ruby helped her down.

“Fuck...that was incredible…” Nora said, now wrapped up in Ruby’s arms as the silver-eyed woman held her close to her chest while the two cuddled together on the floor in front of the television now showcasing the female lead revealing her feelings to the person initially showcased as her rival in the movie. “Well crap, how did they even get to this point?” Nora said as she outstretched her hands towards the screen while wearing an incredulous look on her face that lasted up until her face took on a pout as she crossed her arms. “Now I’m going to have to re-watch the whole movie so that I can better understand what’s happening.” It may not have been the best time for it, but Ruby couldn’t help but let out a small snicker at Nora’s annoyance over her failure to keep up with the love plot line of this movie. It was a snicker which earned her a light tap against her shoulder courtesy of Nora’s fist. Despite the light tap however Nora remained in Ruby’s grasp throughout the remainder of the movie, the two confused as to why events were transpiring in the manner they were but neither bothering to question it thanks to the events that they had missed earlier. A fact which prompted Ruby to make a statement based on the reasoning behind this absence of context for events.

“You have weird ideas of dates you know that Nora?” Ruby said, a statement which coaxed out a small laugh from Nora before the hammer-wielder responded to Ruby’s statement. 

“You know it, and neither of us would have it any other way and you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Important links to find me cause yes:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Muffin_Writer
> 
> Tumblr: https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
